The present invention relates to a portable data storage device and, more particularly, to a computer readable portable data storage device, which is comprised of a main circuit board, a memory circuit board coupled to the main circuit board, and a USB (universal serial bus) port pivoted to the main circuit board and adapted to electrically connected the main circuit board to the USB port of a personal computer.
A regular portable data storage device is readable to a computer, and can be connected to the USB port of a personal computer for enabling the user to transmit data between the personal computer and the portable data storage device. When connecting a portable data storage device to the USB port of a personal computer, the major part of the portable data storage device perpendicularly protrudes over the outside wall of the housing of the personal computer at a distance, and the protruded part of the portable data storage device tends to be impacted accidentally, causing a short circuit or a damage to the circuit.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a computer readable portable data storage device, which eliminates the aforesaid problem. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a computer readable portable data storage device, which can be turned to an angular position close to the outside wall of the housing of the computer after its installation in the USB port of the computer, preventing an impact accident. According to the present invention, the computer readable portable data storage device comprises a main circuit board, a memory circuit board coupled to the main circuit board, and a USB (universal serial bus) port pivoted to the main circuit board and adapted to electrically connected the main circuit board to the USB port of a personal computer. The USB port of the computer readable portable data storage device can be turned relative to the main circuit board within a limited angle so that the main circuit board can be set in position close to the housing of the computer after connection of the USB port of the computer readable portable data storage device to the USB port of the computer.